


Acts of Good Will

by MadamoiselleRomanova



Series: How Madzie Saved Alec's Life [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Banter, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Texting, alec learns what a hashtag is, alec lightwood is a troglodyte, all that good shit, and nice people, madzie is a sweet little asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 01:28:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11726658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamoiselleRomanova/pseuds/MadamoiselleRomanova
Summary: Alec really didn’t want to sing in a bar in front of his warlocks, with an admittedly crappy band with admittedly crappier songs.But Simon kind of looked like he was going to cry. He kind of looked like a disappointed kid. Or puppy. God damn it.





	Acts of Good Will

Some of the gratefulness wore off as he had to get Magnus to set up a magical baby monitor, so he could keep an eye on Madzie should Alec need to leave for a hunt on a rare night he and Magnus weren’t sleeping together already. Usually at Alec’s place, but occasionally Alec took Madzie to Magnus’ for a sleepover.

Another issue was working, he couldn’t have a more regular job because he already relied on Magnus or Simon to watch Madzie when he worked Friday afternoons at the range teaching (Madzie hated Jace for some reason and didn’t know Izzy well enough yet to trust her. And Alec wouldn’t leave a goldfish with Clary. He’s glad she makes Jace happy but she’s even whinier and immature than Jace himself).He couldn’t very well inconvenience them any further, Magnus was the high warlock of Brooklyn and Simon had his shitty band and his own shit to worry about. What job could he possibly do that he could bail on at a moments notice and also do as often as he wanted if he needed more money?

He didn’t want to bring it up with Magnus, he knew what his boyfriend’s solution would be; “Darling just move in with me, the loft’s been so empty without you there!” to which Alec would reply dryly “If it’s empty maybe you should spend more time there instead of here” . Magnus would gasp with a hand over his heart while Alec rolled his eyes and then they’d smile fondly at each other. Most likely Alec would end up against a wall if Madzie was in her room.

He was taking Madzie out ‘for an adventure’ and they were wandering down Broadway so she could see all the lights and commotion, when he noticed a guy sitting on a stool, playing guitar and singing soulfully, if not particularly well. His guitar case sat open in front of him and people were dropping money in as they passed or stopped to listen to the beautiful playing and rusty singing.

Alec gave Madzie 5$ to drop in for good karma, and they continued on their way.  
“Alec, you should sing here too! And everyone can hear your pretty voice like me”  
Alec smiled and ducked his head to look down at the little girl clinging to his hand. “I don’t know little fish, I can’t even play an instrument. Only a little piano that Jace taught me”  
When Madzie stuck her tongue out at Jace’s name, Alec chuckled and swung her up onto his shoulders.  
“Don’t be mean to Jace, he isn’t here to defend himself. He’s my parabatai you know.”  
With a pout, Madzie said, “Okay Alec. I’ll only be mean to his face.”  
“That's my girl,Ill” He said, oddly proud of his fiery little warlock.

——————————————————————————————————————————————  
As the thought of the busker lingered in his mind, Alec decided to text Simon. Mere weeks ago the thought of willingly speaking to Simon was a foreign concept. Now they spoke or saw each other more days than not.

“Hey Simon?”

“Yeah what’s up man, you still coming to see my band play tonight?”

“Of course, yeah, I was just wondering if you could teach me some guitar. you still have your old one right?”

“Oh sure man, I can get you back for all the archery lessons”

“I don’t know if that was supposed to sound as menacing as it did, but you should know it sounds like you’re taking revenge and not doing an act of good will for a friend.”

“I am taking revenge, but I don’t think that impacts the good will factor at all”

“Doesn’t it though?”

“You’re a hardass teacher, i feel bad for your teenagers. I’m just collecting my dues.”

“Susan says I have the highest performing class this side of the city”

“Cuz you’re terrifying dude. own it. #workit”

“What does that even mean Simon? Why is there a pound sign? Was that an accident?”

“I can’t tell if you’re a)fucking with me rn, b)an old man at heart who is also a technophobe, or c)a troglodyte from living at the institute for so long. “  
“Izzy knows how to text, how do you not know what a hashtag is? “  
“you know, twitter? Instagram? Tumblr? a tagging system to better find posts related to your interests?”

“I seriously have no clue what anything in your last text meant. Even the context clues were gone. It was all gibberish. And stop spam texting me, its almost as bad as talking to you in person.”

“wow. #rude. Can’t believe you’d do me like that Alec, You would’ve stopped my heart if it were beating. that’s how hurt I was. I could’ve died.”

“I know you can’t see it, but you must be able to feel it”

“feel wut”

“My eyes rolling so hard Madzie screamed when she saw the whites of my eyes”

“that’s… that’s gross man, and i drink blood. #ew”

“stop putting the pound sign in front of random words by the angel”  
“I’ll see you tonight, I’m bringing Magnus and Madzie”

“Look who’s spam texting now!”  
“Alec?”  
“AAAAleeecccc”  
“A Dog?”

“unless you’re dying shut up, Oh wait. >:) “  
“I have to make food for MadziI'll talk to you later, I’m no longer responding”

“#rude”  
“that sounds like a challenge bro”  
“also, you know there’s an acronym for that?”  
“TTYL, is the acronym btw (acronym for by the way; you’re welcome old troglodyte man)”  
“Stop ignoring me”  
“dude”  
“I can’t believe you sent me an emoji. Did magnus teach you that? no fair mundie stuff is what I get to teach you, he gets to teach you all the gay stuff damn it”  
“Fine don’t answer. but know that I’m pouting. I’m pouting in public and it’s your fault. live with the #Shame”

———————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Simon’s most recent band name was Dead Sneaker Rat. Magnus hated it, and Alec would have too before becoming friends (Angel, how did that happen) with the guy. Now it just seemed really funny. Mostly because the ever-changing band name ideas always came from a real life event where Simon or Eric would shout “That’s a great band name!” after any seemingly random word combo. Recently, on a walk out with Madzie and Alec, Simon saw a big bug on his foot and panicked, picking up an abandoned sneaker on the street to kill it, before realizing the sneaker had a decomposing rat flopping around in it as Simon flailed. Alec counted them all lucky that Simon hadn’t named the band “cockroach coup” or something like that. The alliteration ones were always the worst, Alec felt.

Alec was in the middle of a hand holding sandwich currently, with Magnus holding his right hand and Madzie clutching his left. As they sat at a small table, Madzie on Alec’s lap, and whispering her dislike for the band in his ear, Eric ran off stage with his hand over his mouth and Simon looked nervously at the crowd before following him offstage.

Magnus and Alec exchanged a glance, and Alec set Madzie down on Magnus’ lap. “I’ll be back soon, okay little fish?”

When she nodded Alec went ‘backstage’ and found Simon and Eric in the employee bathroom.

“Raziel, what the fuck happened”

“Hey Alec, you wouldn’t happen to know anyone who sings and knows a bunch of our songs would you? Because we’re kinda fucked. We finally started getting traffic in here, and we were actually gonna get paid to do this for once, instead of just grudgingly allowed on stage.”

Alec really didn’t want to sing in a bar in front of his warlocks, with an admittedly crappy band with admittedly crappier songs.  
But Simon kind of looked like he was going to cry. He kind of looked like a disappointed kid. Or puppy. God damn it.

“I can sing. If I really have to. But I sing in a different key.”

Simon's eyes got wide and actually glassier as he looked up at Alec, and then he threw himself at the shadow hunter, wrapping his arms around him and squeezing.

“Uhm. Simon? Simon. If we're going to go up there you have to tell me what songs. Your set started 5 minutes ago. Or it was supposed to.”

After a brief conference, and Eric assuring them he was fine to play, sitting down, and not opening his mouth, they reconvened on stage.  
Magnus gave his lover an amused look and said something to Madzie with a grin on his face and his finger pointed at the stage.  
Madzie got excited and started clapping for her guardian, bringing everyone’s attention to the horrified looking Nephilim on stage.  
He shot Simon a terrified look which was returned and then they both grimaced out at the audience. 

They played through the set without incident, and Alec’s baritone was much smoother than Eric’s or Simon’s voice, which the crowd seemed to enjoy. By the end, Alec was sweaty from the lights, exhausted from the shitty music, and ready to go home. Or to Magnus’, whatever.

He gave Simon a high-five on stage instead of ‘leaving him hanging’ as he preferred to do, and headed to his lover and ward.

“How are my favourite warlocks,” Alec asked, hoping to divert attention.  
“Oh just wonderful darling, our favourite Nephilim just went up on stage and sang terrible music with his nerdy vampire best friend and then returned to us beautiful, sweaty and embarrassed!”  
Alec cleared his throat and then pointedly looked away.  
“I don’t recall that happening, Madzie do you remember that happening?”  
There was a beat of silence where Madzie’s eyes flicked between Alec and Magnus before Madzie sided with her guardian.  
“Definitely don’t remember that Alec, I wonder what Maggie’s talking about”.  
A wicked smirk pulled at the corners of Alec’s lips as he high-fived his little charge and Magnus pouted.  
“I can’t believe this, my favourite people ganging up on me!” Magnus sighed dramatically.  
Alec and Madzie shared a look before replying in near tandem, “What are you talking about Magnus?” and sitting stoically until Magnus’ pout became too much to handle and the two broke out into laughter.

Magnus smiled fondly at the two, and how attached they were already.

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing (in relation to this and also just in general).  
> There wasn't even a song in here. My glee fandom training is finally wearing off I suppose. One step closer to writing not relying on other people's media (but it's so much more fun, fucking with other people intellectual property, yenno?)


End file.
